1. Field of the Art
The present application relates to a positioning method for positioning a write head.
2. Description of the Related Art
In hard-disk drive (HDD) devices, so-called skew angles are set for floating head sliders. Specifically, a skew angle is defined as an angle of intersection between a center line of a floating head slider in the anterior-posterior direction thereof and a center line of a recording track extending in the circumferential direction of a magnetic disk. Thus, even if a read head is positioned on a center line of a recording track, the skew angle causes a write head to be misaligned with the center line of the recording track in the radial direction of the magnetic disk. Such misalignment is compensated for by an offset amount.
For example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-166115, in order to calculate an offset amount, a read head reads out signals at positions on a single track that are set at predetermined intervals in the radial direction of a magnetic disk. Then, a peak position of output values of these signals is determined. As a result, a distance between the peak position and the center line of the track, namely, an offset amount, is determined. When writing signals, a write head is positioned on a recording track in accordance with the predetermined offset amount.